Him or Her
by kyungxingdae
Summary: Dua orang yang pernah Kyungsoo cintai ternyata sama-sama mencintai Kyungsoo. Siapakah orang yang akan Kyungsoo pilih? EXO KaiSoo and f(x) Krystal fanfiction. Twoshoot. Romance. UPDATE: CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, readers! Selamat datang di cerita bersambung aku yang pertama! *nyalain kembang api* *yehet-ing* *padahal cuma twoshot*_

_Karena bosen dengan fanfiction yaoi yang hanya melibatkan KaiSoo, akhirnya aku nambah satu pemeran tambahan. f(Krystal)! jangan timpuk author please_

_Fanfiction ini aku bikin setelah aku denger lagu 'Goodbye Summer - f(x) feat. D.O' pas aku lagi bikin fanfiction KaiSoo. Awalnya sih nggak niat buat masukin Krystal ke sini. Karena terpengaruh, jadilah cerita ini jadi menyimpang dari yang seharusnya. :)) Semoga nggak jelek, ya._

_Tolong kasih review dong, author butuh masukan dari kalian. *bow* Terima kasih sudah mampir! Selamat membaca!_

**Title:**

**Him or Her**

**Cast:**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**f(x) Krystal**

**Genre: Romance**

**Length: Twoshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan sudah turun sejak pagi hari ini. Walaupun tidak deras, titik-titik kecil air yang turun dari langit kota Seoul mampu menurunkan suhu udara hingga tiga derajat. Hal itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung, kau berjanji akan mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini." rajuk Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Tapi udara hari ini sangat dingin, Jongin."

Kyungsoo memalingkan muka sedetik setelah menatap wajah aegyo Jongin. Ia tahu ia takkan sanggup melawan Jongin jika ia terus melihat paras imut kekasihnya itu.

"Ayolah hyung, aku ingin mengunjungi kedai kopi yang kau ceritakan minggu lalu."

Jongin merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo dan mulai menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Kyungsoo yang tidak terlalu lebar. Bola matanya tetap berusaha membuat kontak dengan bola mata hitam milik kekasihnya itu. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo malah melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Jongin.

"Besok saja, Jongin." jawab Kyungsoo tanpa memalingkan perhatiannya dari deretan-deretan kata dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hyung…" Jongin kini ganti menyandarkan pipinya. Ia memainkan jari-jari tangannya sendiri, berusaha meredam rasa kecewa yang tumbuh di hatinya. "Walaupun hari ini dingin, hawa di kedai kopi pasti hangat. Lagipula, besok kau ada jadwal, kan?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu, lusa saja."

"Hyung…" Jongin kian merajuk. "Pokoknya kau harus menepati janjimu untuk berjalan-jalan denganku, titik!"

"Aish…" Kyungsoo akhirnya menutup buku yang gagal ia baca karena rajukan Jongin. "Kau tahu kau mudah terserang flu, Jongin. Udara hari ini benar-benar dingin."

"Tapi aku ingin jalan-jalan. Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Jongin. Ah, kekasihnya itu terlihat sungguh-sungguh. Kyungsoo jadi tidak tega.

"Ayolah, hyung. Aku juga ingin pergi jalan-jalan berdua saja, seperti Tao dan Kris." Jongin kembali memperlihatkan puppy eyes-nya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus mema-"

"Ah, terima kasih hyung! Kau yang terbaik!" Jongin melingkarkan—ehm, sebenarnya agak mencekik—tangannya pada leher Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, aku belum selesai bicara!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan di jalanan kota Seoul yang hari ini tidak terlalu ramai. Wajar saja, udara hari ini cukup dingin untuk dinikmati dengan berjalan-jalan. Kyungsoo akhirnya menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Jongin ke kedai kopi favoritnya setelah Jongin memenuhi permintaannya untuk mengenakan tiga lapis pakaian sekaligus.

Jongin benar-benar sangat mudah terserang flu. Dalam setahun, Jongin bisa terserang flu berat hingga empat kali. Ketika itu terjadi, Kyungsoo-lah yang paling direpotkan. Sebagai rekan satu grup sekaligus kekasih Jongin, Kyungsoo harus memberikan perhatian ekstra pada Jongin yang tidak pernah kebal terhadap udara dingin.

"Hyung, berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?" tanya Jongin yang sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan hawa yang sedikit lebih hangat.

"Sebentar lagi, Jongin. Kau lihat bangunan kecil di ujung jalan itu?" Kyungsoo menunjuk tempat yang dimaksudnya itu oleh dagunya karena tangannya masih nyaman berada di dalam saku mantel.

Jongin mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban meski samar untuk dilihat oleh ujung mata Kyungsoo.

"Itu tujuan kita."

"Ah, kalau begitu, mari kita lari saja!"

Tanpa persetujuan Kyungsoo, Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba untuk berlari. Kyungsoo yang kaget hampir terjatuh karena tidak sempat menyesuaikan dirinya dengan perubahan posisi yang mendadak.

"Kau bisa memberikan waktu untukku bersiap dulu, Jongin!"

"Aku kira kau suka kejutan, hyung." Jongin hanya meleletkan lidahnya pada Kyungsoo sambil terus berlari kecil dengan tetap menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

"Ck, kau ini."

Walaupun terlihat kesal, nyatanya bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo juga ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongin dengan cara seperti ini. Berdua saja, tanpa diganggu oleh orang lain.

"Ah, kedai ini kan?" tanya Jongin setelah berhenti di depan sebuah kedai kecil yang menyebarkan aroma khas kopi.

"Iya. Ayo masuk." kali ini Kyungsoo yang menarik tangan Jongin untuk memasuki kedai.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin memilih untuk duduk di samping jendela. Selain bisa mendapatkan privasi yang lebih, tempat duduk tersebut merupakan tempat duduk favorit Kyungsoo sejauh ini.

"Kau ingin memesan apa, Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata yang tetap terfokus pada menu yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan aku pesan." Jongin malah memperhatikan interior ruangan yang sedang mereka tempati saat ini. Bagus juga. Jongin suka nuansa klasik seperti ini.

"Americano?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Jongin santai. "Kau memang kekasih terbaik, hyung."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar pujian Jongin. "Memang apa lagi jenis kopi yang pernah kau pesan seumur hidupmu selain Americano?"

"Kau ini memang tidak romantis, hyung." balas Jongin sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan memasang ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo yang gemas akan tingkah kekasihnya itu segera mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih puncak kepala Jongin. Namun, sebelum hal tersebut terjadi, mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang ke meja mereka.

"Lihat siapa yang berkunjung ke tempat ini."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah suara yang—sepertinya—ditujukan untuk mereka berdua.

"K-Krystal?"

"Aku tak tahu kau pemilik kedai ini."

Setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin memesan secangkir Americano dengan sirup karamel dan secangkir Flat White dengan sirup mint, Kyungsoo memulai percakapan di antara mereka dan Krystal.

"Sebenarnya ini milikku dan kakakku. Hanya saja, kakakku lebih fokus pada bisnis fashion-nya sekarang. Sementara aku memilih untuk mengurus tempat ini sampai grupku mengadakan comeback." jawab Krystal. "Kudengar dari pegawaiku, kau sering mampir ke tempat ini, ya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Iya. Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman berada di tempat ini."

"Mungkin karena interiornya." jawab Krystal yang terlihat sedang menerawang sesuatu—sepertinya sesuatu yang telah lalu. "Ya, aku yakin karena interiornya."

"Kalau boleh aku tebak, noona pasti memilih konsep musim gugur untuk interior tempat ini. Benarkah begitu?" tanya Jongin.

Krystal tersenyum lebar mendengar tebakan Jongin. "Tepat sekali. Kau pasti tahu banyak tentang desain interior."

"Ah, tidak juga." Jongin mengusap belakang lehernya untuk menutupi rasa canggung yang meliputi dirinya kini. Rasanya pujian Krystal terlalu berlebihan. "Lagipula, warna oranye dan cokelat memang identik dengan musim gugur, bukan? Ah, apalagi hiasan daun dalam bingkai itu!"

Jongin berseru sambil menunjuk sebuah hiasan dinding yang terbuat dari susunan daun maple berbagai ukuran. Sepertinya daun tersebut memang daun asli yang sengaja diawetkan.

"Ah, itu mirip seperti daun maple dari pohon yang ada di belakang sekolah kita dulu." seru Kyungsoo dengan mata yang melebar.

Krystal tertawa canggung. "Daun maple di belahan dunia manapun memang berbentuk seperti itu, Kyung."

"Tidak, aku yakin itu berasal dari pekarangan belakang sekolah kita. Biar aku lihat dulu."

"Tunggu, Kyung." Krystal berusaha menahan Kyungsoo yang baru saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kopi pesananmu baru saja tiba."

Kyungsoo melihat seorang pelayan mengantarkan tiga cangkir kopi—tentu saja secangkir kopi gratis bagi sang pemilik kedai—ke atas meja mereka. Akhirnya, ia membatalkan niatnya untuk mengecek hiasan dinding yang daritadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka.

Tanpa Kyungsoo dan Jongin sadari, Krystal mendesah lega di tempatnya.

Bosan. Sejak Krystal duduk di kursi yang tersisa di meja mereka, Kyungsoo terus saja berbicara dengannya. Sementara itu, Jongin merasa seperti pihak ketiga yang sesekali menanggapi pembicaraan mereka.

Padahal, Jongin ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Hanya berdua.

Belakangan, Jongin baru tahu bahwa Kyungsoo dan Krystal bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Bahkan mereka teman sekelas. Jongin bukannya tidak tahu Krystal—oh ayolah, mereka sama-sama lulusan SM Academy—tapi Jongin tidak tahu bahwa sunbae-nya itu sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih ingat saat kita dihukum dulu?"

"Ah, tentu saja aku ingat! Kau terlihat sangat bodoh saat itu." jawab Krystal dengan mata melebar.

Kyungsoo tertawa menanggapi penuturan Krystal. "Kau yang terlihat bodoh. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspresimu saat itu. Kau terlihat sangat takut walau kesalahan yang kau buat tak sebanding denganku."

"Diamlah, Do Kyungsoo." ujar Krystal sambil tetap tertawa.

Kau yang harusnya diam, noona centil, batin Jongin.

Ah, Jongin benar-benar merasa seperti outsider sekarang. Ingin ikut berbicara, tapi tidak tahu arah pembicaraan mereka. Bahkan untuk sekedar menanggapi pun Jongin terdengar payah. Krystal sangat mendominasi pembicaraan mereka. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo diganggu oleh Jongin

Dan hal yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak peka terhadap keadaannya sekarang. Bukannya mengajak Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam percakapan, ia malah membiarkan Jongin menyesapi kopinya sendirian.

Lihat saja, kopinya telah habis sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Sementara itu, cangkir milik Krystal dan Kyungsoo seperti belum tersentuh sama sekali. Latte art yang ada di atas cangkir mereka masih terlihat utuh.

Akhirnya, Jongin memilih untuk memainkan telepon genggam yang ada di saku luar mantelnya. Ia menjalankan permainan Flappy Bird yang sangat monoton itu. Tapi tak apalah, permainan tersebut terasa sangat mengasyikkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Lalu, setelah menekan tombol retry ke-dua puluh lima kalinya, Jongin tiba-tiba mendapat ide cemerlang. Setelah menutup aplikasi dan menekan beberapa tombol di telepon genggamnya, Jongin memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku luar mantelnya. Setelah itu, ia melepas mantel tersebut dan menaruhnya di kursi yang kini ia duduki.

Satu, dua, tiga…

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus menjawab panggilan ini."

Kyungsoo hanya menoleh singkat pada Jongin dan berkata, "Baiklah."

Jongin merogoh saku celananya dan menekan tombol hijau di ponsel pintarnya yang kini tengah berbunyi. Setelah itu, ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Ah, tentu saja. Ke mana lagi Jongin bisa pergi?

"Ngomong-ngomong, daun maple itu memang berasal dari pohon yang ada di pekarangan belakang sekolah kita. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum tumpul setelah terlebih dahulu menyesap kopinya yang sudah dingin. "Kita sering sekali bermain di bawah pohon itu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu bentuk dan warna daunnya?"

Krystal terkekeh canggung. "Kupikir kau tidak akan memperhatikan detail kecil seperti itu."

"Aku senang memperhatikan detail terkecil sekalipun, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu." Krystal tersenyum hambar. "Tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa kau gagal memahami perasaanku."

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar pernyataan Krystal. "M-Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau mulai menyukaiku sejak kita duduk di kelas dua. Temanmu, Baekhyun, berkata begitu padaku."

"Aish, anak itu memang benar-benar." Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati dan menyumpahi Baekhyun untuk bibir bocornya itu.

"Jika saja kau tahu, aku bahkan telah menyukaimu sejak kita masih duduk di kelas satu." ujar Krystal sambil mengaduk-aduk kopinya dan membuat latte art berbentuk hatinya menjadi berantakan. "Sejak kita dihukum bersama di aula."

Kyungsoo menatap Krystal tak percaya. "Itu… Itu bahkan pertemuan pertama kita, Krystal."

Krystal mengangguk. "Do you believe at love at the first sight? Because I do."

Mata Kyungsoo kian melebar. Jadi gadis di depan matanya ini… "Jadi kau telah menyukaiku sejak saat itu?"

"Iya, Do Kyungsoo. Ah, dan kau tahu lagu Goodbye Summer yang Amber ciptakan untuk dinyanyikan oleh grupku dan kau?" Krystal menatapi cangkir kopinya dengan perasaan tak terbaca. "Aku yang membujuk anggota grupku agar memberimu kesempatan untuk bisa menyanyikan lagu itu. Bila saja kau tahu, lagu tersebut Amber ciptakan untukku."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna pernyataan Krystal. "Krystal, ini tidak mungkin. Kau…"

"Mengapa tidak mungkin?" Krystal kini menatap tepat pada mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat buram di matanya. "Mungkin aku bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan lima tahunku yang berharga hanya untuk menunggu kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Jadi, untuk menebus kebodohanku, biarkan aku menyatakan perasaanku sekarang juga."

Kyungsoo menganga tak percaya. "K-Krystal…"

"Do Kyungsoo, aku menyukai—ah, tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sejak musim gugur lima tahun yang lalu. Apakah kau akan memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa mencintaimu dengan wajar layaknya seorang kekasih?"

Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa saat. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Ya, Kyungsoo memang pernah menyukai sahabatnya itu. Bahkan mencintainya hingga rasanya ia tak sanggup menjalani hidup jika tak melihat wajah Krystal sehari saja. Hanya saja, saat perpisahan sekolah dulu, Kyungsoo masih tidak berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya karena didominasi oleh rasa malu dan takut. Dan kini, saat kesempatan itu datang lagi, Kyungsoo dilanda perasaan yang tak menentu.

Ah, mengapa baru sekarang?

Lalu, dengan segenap keberanian, akhirnya Kyungsoo menatap Krystal tepat di matanya. Krystal sangat memesona, sungguh. Kyungsoo mengakui hal itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan."

That's it. Setelah tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Krystal dan Kyungsoo saat ingin menutup panggilan dari ponsel cadangan yang ia simpan di dalam mantelnya, Jongin bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu sekarang. Kyungsoo pernah mencintai Krystal. Kyungsoo masih mencintai Krystal.

Jadi, ia memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan berjalan-jalan ditemani udara dingin kota Seoul. Ia tahu hatinya tak akan sanggup jika harus menatap Kyungsoo lagi.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mas Kyungsoo, pilih author juga boleh kok._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, readers! Maaf aku baru upload part 2-nya sekarang. Aku pikir nggak bakal ada yang nungguin cerita ini, jadi tadinya mau aku hapus. Pas aku iseng buka review, ternyata ada reader yang nungguin :') *author terharu* Ceritanya di sini Kyungsoo jadi sosok yang dewasa, Jongin jadi sosok yang imut._

_Oke, aku bikin Jongin imut karena Kim Jongin emang imut pas off-stage, iya kan?_

_Selamat membaca, readers! Jangan lupa tinggalin review, ya! Smooch!_

**Title:**

**Him or Her**

**PART 2**

**Cast:**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**f(x) Krystal**

**Genre: Romance**

**Length: Twoshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan."

_That's it_. Setelah tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Krystal dan Kyungsoo saat ingin menutup panggilan dari ponsel cadangan yang ia simpan di dalam mantelnya, Jongin bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu sekarang. Kyungsoo pernah mencintai Krystal. Kyungsoo masih mencintai Krystal.

Jadi, ia memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan berjalan-jalan ditemani udara dingin kota Seoul. Ia tahu hatinya tak akan sanggup jika harus menatap Kyungsoo lagi.

oOo

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk menjauhiku mulai saat ini."

Krystal terhenyak mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. "Ta-Tapi kau…"

"Ya, Krystal. Aku pernah mencintaimu, sunggguh. Kau wanita yang sangat baik dan memesona. Kau membuatku nyaman untuk dapat berada di sisimu dalam waktu yang lama. Kau memiliki semua yang pernah aku bayangkan dalam sosok wanita sempurna." Kyungsoo menatap Krystal dengan sorot mata meneduhkan. "Tapi aku tidak butuh kesempurnaan. Walaupun aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamamu, aku tidak merasa utuh."

Krystal menatap Kyungsoo dengan berjuta tanda tanya di balik matanya. Ia butuh penjelasan atas kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo barusan. Apa maksudnya?

"Beberapa tahun lalu, aku mengenal Kim Jongin. Lelaki itu jauh dari sempurna. Ia butuh bertahun-tahun lebih lama dariku hanya untuk dapat menampilkan sisi terbaiknya di depan publik." Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat betapa gigih kekasihnya saat itu. "Tapi, pada akhirnya, ia mampu membuat grupku menjadi utuh. Juga aku."

Krystal mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "M-Maksudmu? Membuatmu utuh?"

"Ya, Krystal. Jongin mampu mengisi semua kekuranganku dengan kelebihannya. Begitu juga aku yang mengisi semua kekurangannya dengan kelebihanku. Kurasa aku butuh seseorang sepertinya untuk melengkapi hidupku kelak." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum mengingat Jongin.

Krystal akhirnya mengangguk setelah menyesap kopinya. "Ah, sahabatmu itu memang terlihat sangat baik dan menyenangkan."

"Dia kekasihku, Krystal."

Krystal seketika tersedak oleh kopi yang baru saja disesapnya. "Apa? Ta-Tapi dia-"

"Lelaki? Ya, semua orang tahu itu." jawab Kyungsoo dengan santai.

"Tapi kau-"

"Juga lelaki. Semua orang juga tahu itu, bodoh." potong Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Do Kyungsoo." Krystal melebarkan matanya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Jadi aku kalah oleh seorang lelaki? _Aish_, harus kutaruh mana harga diriku sekarang?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Krystal. "Masih banyak lelaki sempurna di luar sana. Carilah laki-laki yang memang pantas bagimu. Aku yakin kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan kekasih."

"Berhentilah melakukan hal yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta lagi, Do Kyungsoo!" Krystal tertawa kecil—lebih cocok disebut tertawa miris—setelahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana ke-ka-sih-mu itu? Mengapa lama sekali?"

Kyungsoo ingin tertawa lagi setelah mendengar Krystal menekan pelafalan kata 'kekasih' oleh Krystal. "Ah, lebih baik aku menyusulnya ke kamar mandi."

Saat Kyungsoo mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Krystal menahan tangannya sekali lagi. "Kyung..."

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku."

Kyungsoo perlahan menjauhkan tangan Krystal dari tangannya. "Bukan masalah."

oOo

"Masalahnya, Jongin tidak ada di tempat ini."

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya yang-telah-cukup-lebar-tanpa-dilebarkan itu setelah ia kembali dari mencari Jongin di kamar mandi. Di sudut manapun Kyungsoo mencari Jongin di tempat ini, batang hidung Jongin tidak nampak di sana.

"Kau yakin sudah mencari ke semua sudut?"

"Sangat yakin, Krystal. Aku tak melewatkan sudut-sudut kecil sedikitpun." jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada yang semakin terdengar panik.

"Biar kulihat CCTV." ujar Krystal seraya berjalan ke arah pegawainya yang tidak terlihat sedang sibuk.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo melihat mantel Jongin yang tertinggal di kursinya. Ia merogoh saku mantel milik Jongin dan menemukan beberapa barang di sana. Sarung tangan, sapu tangan, _lip balm_, dan… sebuah telepon genggam cadangan yang ia gunakan untuk menghindari _sasaeng_.

_Jangan-jangan, dia…_

"Jongin keluar dari tempat ini dua puluh menit yang lalu, Kyungsoo!" Krystal berseru pada Kyungsoo yang tengah membuka telepon genggam cadangan milik Jongin.

**Call history:**

**My primary number**

**16:35**

**Duration: 00:15:07**

"_Damn it_." Kyungsoo mengumpat setelah sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Jongin keluar dari tempat ini dua puluh menit yang lalu." seru Krystal sekali lagi dengan tatapan panik sekaligus bersalah.

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo memasukkan kembali barang-barang Jongin ke dalam mantelnya dan segera pergi dari kedai itu. "Aku akan mencarinya sekarang juga."

"Maafkan aku, Kyung."

"Bukan salahmu, Krystal." Kyungsoo segera melangkah pergi dari tempat itu dan mencari keberadaan Jongin.

_Aish_, lelaki itu pasti sudah salah paham.

oOo

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah bangku taman di pinggiran sungai Han. Dulu, Kyungsoo menyatakan perasaannya di tempat ini. Ketika kepalanya menengadah ke atas, Jongin mendapati pohon yang biasanya berdaun lebat itu kini kehilangan banyak daun.

Ia tersenyum hambar. Pantas saja Kyungsoo memilih tempat ini untuk menyatakan perasaannya—baiklah, sebut saja meminta Jongin untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kyungsoo dan Krystal memiliki kenangan yang indah di bawah pohon _maple_ di pekarangan belakang sekolah mereka. Walaupun pohon yang ada di tempat ini bukan pohon _maple_, _sih_. Namun tetap saja.

Jongin menyadari rambutnya telah basah oleh titik-titik kecil air hujan yang jatuh secara kontinyu. Bahkan _sweater_ yang dikenakannya pun kini telah basah di bagian bahu. Pantas saja ia merasa sangat kedinginan.

Tapi ia tidak ingin pulang ke _dorm_ dan menemui Kyungsoo di sana—setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo berkata bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jongin dan memulai hubungan baru dengan Krystal? Lagipula, ia dan Kyungsoo sama-sama lelaki. Sedangkan Krystal wanita yang menurutnya sempurna untuk Kyungsoo.

Ah, Jongin tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika hal tersebut benar terjadi.

Jadi, Jongin memilih untuk kedinginan sendiri di tempat itu: di bawah pohon berdaun jarang di pinggiran sungai Han.

oOo

"Jongin belum pulang juga?"

"Belum, Kyung. Kupikir kau pergi bersamanya tadi." jawab Sehun di ujung telepon.

"_Aish_, aku _kan_ sudah berkata padamu bahwa Jongin pergi dari kedai yang tadi aku kunjungi dengannya."

Kyungsoo telah mencari Jongin untuk setengah jam hingga saat ini. Dari video CCTV yang ditunjukkan Krystal, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin berjalan ke arah utara. Jadi, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu jalan mana yang dipilih Jongin saat ia menemui beberapa persimpangan. Jika saja ia bisa menghubungi Jongin lewat telepon, mungkin tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk mencarinya.

Jongin pasti punya tempat favorit yang akan dikunjunginya saat bersedih. Hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak tahu tempat itu. Jadi, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat apa saja yang pernah Jongin katakan saat bersamanya.

'_Rambutmu terlihat bagus walaupun seperti mangkok, hyung.'_

_Aish_, bukan itu.

'_Kau selalu bisa menggodaku dengan bibir berbentuk hatimu itu, hyung. Apalagi saat kau mendesah.'_

Do Kyungsoo, jangan berpikiran mesum.

'_Hyung, kau tahu tempat kita jadian dulu? Aku ingin kita ke sana lagi!'_

Ah! Mungkinkah Jongin di sana?

_Well,_ untuk membuktikannya, Kyungsoo harus segera ke tempat itu. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia lebih baik bertindak dulu sebelum berpikir.

oOo

Jongin merasa dirinya mulai mati rasa. Walaupun kebanyakan orang masih bisa bertahan di kondisi seperti ini, Jongin merasa dirinya bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. Telapak tangannya yang tidak terbalut apapun kini mulai memutih. Bibirnya tampak pucat. Matanya pun lebih memilih untuk melindungi diri dari suhu rendah dengan terpejam. Siapapun dapat berkata bahwa Jongin saat ini tengah kedinginan—bahkan mungkin mengalami hipotermia.

Jika saja Jongin tidak memiliki gengsi yang besar untuk kembali ke _dorm _-nya, Jongin pasti tidak akan merasa kedinginan seperti ini. Ia bisa berbaring dan menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimut. Pasti rasanya hangat sekali. Apalagi jika ada Kyungsoo.

Ah, Jongin tiba-tiba merasa hangat saat mengingat Kyungsoo. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kyungsoo memeluknya erat untuk menyalurkan kalor yang ada di tubuh kekasihnya itu. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana paniknya Kyungsoo karena Jongin terlihat sangat kedinginan.

Tapi, tunggu. Rasanya semuanya terlalu nyata untuk hanya menjadi bayangan Jongin. Jongin bahkan bisa merasakan seseorang tengah mengguncang-guncang kecil kepalanya.

"Jongin! Jongin, kau dengar aku kan?"

Ah, orang ini mengganggu saja. Lebih baik Jongin mengabaikannya dan mengikuti tubuh lemasnya yang meminta untuk tidur.

oOo

"Ada apa dengan Jongin, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamarnya. "Sepertinya ia mengalami hipotermia, _hyung_."

Suho menganga lebar. "Maksudmu? Kau membiarkan Jongin kedinginan di luar rumah, begitu? Dengan cuaca yang seperti ini? Kau tahu kan Jong—"

"Ceritanya panjang, _hyung_. Biar kuceritakan nanti. Aku akan mengurusnya, tenang saja." Kyungsoo menggotong Jongin untuk berbaring di kasurnya.

"Hey Kyungsoo, kau tahu kan kalau Jongin tidak bisa—"

_Blam!_

"Ya! Kyungsoo, aku belum selesai bicara!" Suho berteriak di depan kamar Kyungsoo untuk kemudian mengurut dahinya pelan. "_Aigooo_, mengapa aku harus menjadi _leader_ di grup seperti ini?"

Tanpa mengindahkan omelan Suho, Kyungsoo segera mengurus Jongin yang sepertinya sangat kedinginan itu. Ia membuka sweater yang Jongin yang terasa sangat dingin di telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, ia memakaikan Jongin sweater baru yang ada di lemarinya. Tapi Jongin masih belum sadar. Telapak tangannya masih sedingin es, sedangkan dahinya terasa sangat panas di kulit Kyungsoo.

Tanpa disadari, kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menangkup tangan Jongin mulai bergetar. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Kyungsoo saat ini. Walaupun ini adalah salah paham, tetap saja Kyungsoo yang salah. Kyungsoo tidak memberitahu Jongin tentang masa lalunya dengan Krystal. Kyungsoo juga gagal memahami Jongin yang pencemburu. Dilihat dari manapun, Kyungsoo memang pihak yang bersalah. Ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika seandainya terjadi apa-apa dengan Jongin.

"Sadarlah, Jongin. Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini."

oOo

Jongin membuka kelopak matanya saat ia tiba-tiba saja indra penciumannya menangkap aroma ayam goreng tepung. Perutnya keroncongan karena belum makan sejak siang hari—dan tadi siang ia malah minum kopi. Mungkin karena itu sekarang badannya lemas sekali.

"Ng…"

"J-Jo-Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengusak kedua matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam. "Jongin, kau sadar?"

"Kau sedang apa, _hyung_?" Jongin yang masih setengah mengantuk menidurkan kembali kepalanya ke bantal empuk milik Kyungsoo.

"Tadi kau—"

"Ah iya, aku ingat." Jongin kemudian menutup dirinya dengan selimut tebal hingga kepala. "Mengapa _hyung_ masih di sini? Kukira _hyung_ akan pergi dengan Krystal _noona_."

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo yang asalnya duduk di samping tempat tidur kini ikut merebahkan diri di samping Jongin. "Kau salah paham. Aku dan Krystal tidak memiliki hubungan spesial."

"Lalu daun _maple_ itu apa?" Jongin kedengaran merajuk dari balik selimutnya.

"Itu masa laluku dengannya, Jongin." Kyungsoo mengulum senyum mendapati Jongin merajuk seperti anak kecil. "Dulu aku dan Krystal bersahabat."

"Lalu _hyung_ akan memberi Krystal _noona_ kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasih _hyung_, kan?"

"Kau ini kalau menguping jangan setengah-setengah." Kyungsoo akhirnya menyibak selimut Jongin dan ikut menyelimuti dirinya bersama Jongin. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan setelahnya, kan?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pasti _hyung_—"

"Apa? Menerima Krystal menjadi kekasihku?" Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Jongin dari belakang. "Jangan berasumsi sendiri, Kim Jongin. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kau itu pacarku."

"Apa?!" kali ini Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo. "T-Ta-Tapi—"

"Kita _gay_? Lalu kenapa?" Kyungsoo mengelus rambut-rambut halus Jongin yang basah oleh keringat yang dihasilkannya saat tidur tadi. "Aku mencintaimu, kau mencintaiku. Bukan masalah."

"J-Jadi…"

"Iya, Kim Jongin. Aku tak akan kembali mencintai Krystal." Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Jongin dengan sayang. "_You're the one for me._"

Jongin mati-matian menahan senyum sebelum menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Kyungsoo yang terasa hangat walaupun tidak sebidang miliknya. "Kau jahat, _hyung_! Bagaimana dengan Krystal _noona_? Dia pasti sedih."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin. Krystal pasti akan menemukan lelaki yang jauh lebih baik dariku." Kyungsoo mengelus-elus kepala Jongin dengan sayang.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_…" Jongin menengadahkan muka demi menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum tipis. "Maaf karena aku menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya aku begitu. Habis, tadi aku kesal sekali pada Krystal _noona_. Bisa-bisanya aku jadi kacang di depan kekasihku sendiri."

"_Aigo_, kau ini suka sekali merajuk. Kau memang hanya terlihat seksi dan dewasa di atas panggung, Jongin." Kyungsoo terkekeh sebelum mendapatkan pukulan ringan di dadanya. "Maafkan aku juga, harusnya aku memberitahumu tentang Krystal dari jauh-jauh hari."

"Sudahlah, lupakan _noona_ centil itu." Jongin kini menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan Kyungsoo. "Lebih baik kita makan malam saja. Aku lapar, _hyung_."

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur." Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil semangkuk bubur yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidur. "Ayo makan."

"Aku tidak mau bubur." Jongin mem-_pout _-kan bibirnya seimut mungkin—berusaha mempengaruhi Kyungsoo dengan _aegyo_-nya. "Aku mau ayam goreng tepung."

"Demammu baru saja turun, Jongin. Aku tidak mau kau—"

"Ayolah, _hyung_." Jongin kini menatap Kyungsoo dengan _puppy eyes_-nya. "Jika bukan ayam goreng, aku tidak mau makan. Titik!"

"Kau ini kenapa pemaksa sekali, Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain—berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak terpengaruh oleh Jongin.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak mau makan." Jongin membenamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. "Aku mau tidur saja."

"Baiklah! Ayam goreng tepung!" Kyungsoo berkata setelah mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Ah, kau memang yang terbaik _hyu_—"

"Tapi harus pakai bubur!"

"Yak! Kyungsoo _hyung_!"

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Adegan unch yang terakhir itu emang pikiran aku tentang KaiSoo selama ini__ㅋㅋㅋ__. Tadinya aku mau buat mereka ketemu sama Krystal lagi. Tapi karena aku kasian sama Jongin, jadinya nggak usah deh :)) Nanti Jongin-nya ngamuk lagi__ㅋㅋㅋ_


End file.
